


Just A Suggestion...

by Tsaisera



Category: The Hobbit RPF, The Hobbit RPF - Freeform
Genre: F/M, Fingering, Foreplay, Future Anal Sex, M/M, Slash, WARNING-Suggestion of Drug Use!! If you're strongly against them don't read
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-02-28
Updated: 2014-02-28
Packaged: 2018-01-14 01:53:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1248316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tsaisera/pseuds/Tsaisera
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So I had a thought, I always write with Dean as the closest in all of my fics starring them, and I know I need to post more of them, So in this one, Aidan is the closest to the OC if you know what I mean... 0u0 idk.</p><p>So yeah, Aidan is 'Her'/Your Boyfriend and you work as a set artist for The Hobbit. You are one of the many people in the cast and crew that have noticed that Dean is staring a hole in Aidan's jeans. But, as usual Aidan is the last one to catch on and you are(she is) the one to break it to him.</p><p>After some initial confusion Aidan comes up with a plan... One that will soak your panties quite thoroughly...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just A Suggestion...

**Author's Note:**

> Ok so this is (another) WIP so bear with me plz, uni started again.
> 
> Was also wondering if anyone wanted to do some collab work? I have lots and lots  
> of beginnings for fics but either don't have the time or the effort to finish them :P
> 
> Also wouldn't mind sharing them with ppl for prompts if needed :D
> 
> Leave me a cmmnt if ur keen :)

“Mmmnnehehehnn..” Aidan's gratified sigh was practically a happy purr in my ear. “God you smell good tonight. Been on the waccy baccy my dear?” I laughed out loud then descended into giggles; “God Aid! You're so subtle! Dick, hahaha” He laughed along with me, his breath hot puffs of air against the back of my neck. 

I could feel his body heat permeating the heavy duvet and the back of my night shirt. Then he was burying his nose in my hair, taking a slow, deep breath, inhaling what was probably shampoo and tobacco smoke. “Man, new shampoo too darlin'?” Again, I chuckled; “Wow, you're good, not quite as observant as Dean though, sometimes. You know he's been watching you babe, for quite a while now too. Don't tell me you haven't noticed the way he will stare your ass down and out of a room?”

Aidan snorted, resting his chin on my shoulder, his arms looped around my ribcage. “Dean? He's one of my best mates! Of course he'd pay more attention to me, just like I would to him. Besides, there's no fecken' way he swings that way doll!” At this point I sighed in exasperation, as usual Aidan was going to be the last one to catch on.

I rolled onto my back so I could look him in the eye. “He wants you Aidan! And by the tent in his pants that he tries so hard to hide from you, He wants you badly.” Once again the face of my raven-haired man had gone blank, save for the quirk in his brow. Obviously, Aidan was now putting two and two together in his head and figuring it all out. I looked to the ceiling for help and said; “I can't believe I'm the one breaking this to you, I'm not even on set that much! I knew I should've asked Richard...”

Now Aid looked seriously irked, his eyebrows deeply furrowed and a serious look on his face. “Bollocks, you're right.” Now it was my turn to snort. “Soooo.... What're ya' gunna' do about it?”  
“What?” Flat, unsure, “Well, you've gotta' do something angel, you can't just leave him to stew in his own juices as it were.” Aidan paused, and then, very, very slowly at first a smirk appeared, then it turned into a full-scale evil grin, Cheshire style.

“You've got your blood-thirsty vamp look on Aid, what're you scheming?” Aidan removed his arms and braced one hand either side of my head, blanketing my body. He leaned down towards me and I shivered, his aftershave and a light wiff of ciggy smoke filled my nose. It always gave me goosebumps being so close to Aidan. That heady smell, the tension of so much strength and will being held in the lithe, built body above me. He leaned further, first nosing my earlobethen kissing along my jaw and across to the corner of my mouth. “Aidan, evil Mitchell is sexy but tell me what you're planning before you eat me.”

He let out a dark snicker and kissed my neck, “Let's tie him up.” My breath hitched and, ladies and gentlemen, heat has never scorched a line to my crotch and set me alight like that before. “Ohhhhh hmhm Aidan Turner, you are a bad, bad man.” Aidan was now lightly teething and nipping my neck leaving a delicate chain of tiny love-bites down to my collar bone. “ Are you sure you just want to spring it on him like that?” Aidan snickered again. “We'll need the element of surprise.” His rich voice embroidered with his rolling Irish accent sent another hot blush through me and I could not helpbut let out a small noise; “Mmn what was that gorgeous?”

He shifted closer, fitting his hips to mine and slowly gyrating against me. “Oh shit Aidan,” I said breathlessly, “you're hard as hell baby....” Aidan went down onto one elbow, his other hand travelling down my body, over my ribcage and my stomach, lifting the hem of my pj's and dipping a gentle finger between my soaking folds. On finding the state of my arousal Aidan growled and the very last of the brown in his eyes joined the black of his pupils.

“Fuck, it doesn't feel like you're too overted to the idea either princess.” I huffed and could feel the pink rise to my cheeks. “Oh shush! It's not like I'm ag- aaaaahhhhhhaaa Aidan!” the smug Irishman had plunged two fingers into my slit, deep, and was slowly stroking that most eregenous spot. My arms short round his neck and my back bent “Ohh god, haaaah.... that's not fair!” I could say no more as my mouth had been covered by his wicked one and proceeded to kiss me senseless, meanwhile the palm of his hand ground softly into my mound, every now and again catching my clit on the full and sending jolts of ectsasy up my spine. “Just say yes and I'll give you more little girl.” 

I groaned as he slowed down further but pressed harder, both with palm and fingers. “I was going to say-” but again I was cut off with a yelp as Aidan nipped and sucked at my nipple, his erection urgently thrusting against my ass. He was not the only one as I tried to grind my hips down onto his fingers, my own now entwined in his thick, black curls. “Fuck! Yes! OK! Please Aid, I need- Please!”

Aidan leered up at me from his position latched to omy right boob and then grinned, rolled back to push me onto mine and threw the covers off. Completely starkers, his cock was rock hard, jutting proudly, 9 inches from his body. I stripped off my night shirt and reached for him. It felt like every nerve in my body was craving his touch, to feel those rough, strong fingers all over my body, gripping me, holding me in place while we rut like animals. To feel his teeth on my skin, to feel his cock filling me, pushing at my limits and making me scream.

However, no sooner than I had reached for him I was gripped around the hips; “Aidan! What the fu-,” and flipped onto my stomach , Aidan arranging himself behind me so he could cover me again and with a firm pull I was on all fours and he had my pijyama bottoms around my knees. Next, my wrists were held, one in each of his big hands, long fingers holding tight, Aidan's low voice rumbled next to my ear; “I want to tie him like this...” 

Aidan pressed himself against me and I groaned, his cock slotting perfectly between my cheeks, the pressure teasing and only stoking the need to be filled, “I want him to feel what you feel when I fuck you angel, you're going to help.” Whimpering, I pushed back into him, grinding up and down his stiff shaft, earning myself another growl. “Do you think he'll be a sub like you baby?” As if just to prove a point, Aidan released my wrists and pushed between my shoulder blades. In almost reflex I laid my head on the mattress and my arms out in front of me, my hips rolling higher by themselves, trying only to get Aidan's thick cock inside me.

Already I could feel the precum leaking from Aidan's head, this must be torturing him as much as I; “What if he's a dom like you Aid?” I breathed, trying not to sound too wanton as Aidan kneaded a breast in one hand and slowly drew teasing circles around my clit with the other, his dick now nudging at my dripping entrance. I was not the only one panting, Aidan's chest and abs were beginning to heave against my arched back as he slid in inch by inch; “ohhhhhh fuuuck... then we'll just have to share you, ahhhhh... after we say 'hello'... Shit!”

My moan was embarassingly loud as Adian thrust into me, balls deep, now with one hand almost bruising my ribs and the other lightly fisted in my hair.


End file.
